Amemonos Para Siempre
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Chris por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Darren & llega a confesarselos despues de varios meses :3


**~Amémonos para siempre. **

Darren se encontraba solo en su apartamento leyendo un libro, cuando tocar su puerta, se paró a abrir, claro, él no contaba con que se encontraría con un Chris con ojos llorosos y unas ojeras para morir.

"¿Ch-Chris, Que fue lo que te paso?" – Dijo el ojimiel preocupado.

"¿Me podrías dejar pasar?" – fue casi un susurro.

"Sabes que nunca te negaría nada" – recalco el moreno.

"Darren, ahora no ¿sí?" – dijo el castaño un poco molesto.

Chris entro y se quedó un poco pensativo viendo hacia el suelo, Darren cerró la puerta y condujo al ojiazul a los sofás, ya sentados el ojimiel rompió el incómodo silencio.

"¿Y bien? ¿A que debo tu visita?, me extraña ya que la última vez que hablamos volviste a rechazarme por milésima vez…" – soltó el moreno receloso.

"Yo… Dios… estos meses solo, me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti" – al terminar de decirlo Chris se echó a llorar. – "Solo vine acá a decírtelo, ¡me siento como un estúpido! Tuve que pasar tantas cosas, para por fin darme cuenta que no soy yo mismo cuando no te tengo, que no es fácil hablar con alguien que no seas tú, que mis sonrisas no son igual de brillantes cuando tú las provocas…"

"Chris, pero…" – Darren intento hablar pero el ojiazul hizo un ademan para que lo dejara continuar.

"Déjame hablar ¿sí?, escúchame y luego puedes hablar… tal vez no soy alguien perfecto, porque nadie lo es, sé que soy a veces muy frio, que pareciera que no me preocupo por los demás, pero tú me has ayudado en ese sentido ¿sabes?" – Chris dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. – " Me has hecho ver de una manera diferente la vida, y creo firmemente que el destino nos tenía guardado algo, pero para poderlo hacer realidad ambos nos debíamos de dar cuenta y lamento haber sido yo el último en enterarme que te amo con locura, creía que todas esas sonrisas, suspiros, momentos realmente buenos y divertidos solo eran porque éramos buenos amigos claramente me equivoque y me vuelvo a disculpar por haberte tratado mal y rechazarte mil veces, crees que… puedas ¿perdonarme?" – el ojiazul agacho su rostro, tal vez esperando un rotundo 'no'.

Pero lo único que Chris recibió fue una mano en su barbilla levando su cabeza y unos labios posarse en los de él, fue un beso cargado de tantos te amo, promesas y sobre todo cargado de un 'para siempre'

"No necesito perdonarte nada, solo quiero que sepas que te amo más que nada" – Darren volvió a cerrar la promesa con otro beso.

_"__Baby, baby, are you listening?__  
__Wondering where you've been all my life__  
__I just started living__  
__Baby, are you listening?"_

_(__Cariño, cariño ¿me estás escuchando?__  
__Me pregunto dónde has estado toda mi vida,__  
__yo, acabo de empezar a vivir.__  
__Cariño ¿me estás escuchando?__)_

Los besos que se daban se fueron volviendo más intensos, en algún momento perdieron la noción del tiempo y se iban dirigiendo a la habitación del moreno, esta noche solo era de ellos y nadie más, ya no importaba nada solo amarse el uno al otro en cada centímetro de su piel. Nadas estaba mal, ahora todo era perfecto.

_"__When you say you love me__  
__Know I love you more__  
__When you say you need me__  
__Know I need you more__  
__Boy, I adore you__  
__I adore you"_

_(__Cuando dices que me quieres,__  
__sé que yo te quiero más.__  
__Cuando dices que me necesitas,__  
__sé que yo te necesito más.__  
__Chico, te adoro.__  
__Te adoro.__)_

"Darren yo…"

"Shhh deja que te ame ¿ok?"

El ojimiel empezó a recostar a Chris en la cama, él se unió a el luego de un momento, nunca dejaron de besarse.

Darren empezó a desvestir a Chris lentamente, no había nada más perfecto, tal vez aunque el ojimiel nunca haya podido tocar el cuerpo del ojiazul, sabía que cuando algún día lo llegara a hacer sabría que nada estaba mal, cuando se trata de amar simplemente nada está mal.

Chris con una mano enredaba sus dedos en los rizos del moreno, y con su otra mano le tomaba el cuello para poder hacer de sus besos unos más profundos, era una lucha de lenguas, dientes y labios para saber quién tenía el control. Poco a poco fueron quedando sin ropa, solo en unos ajustados boxers.

"_Baby, can you hear me__  
__When I'm crying out for you?__  
__I'm scared, oh, so scared__  
__When you're near me__  
__I feel like I'm standing with an army__  
__Armed on with weapons_"

_(Cariño ¿puedes oírme__  
__cuando lloro por ti?__  
__Estoy asustado, oh, tan asustado  
cuando tú estás cerca de mí.  
Me siento como si estuviera en pie con un ejército,  
armado con armas.)_

Sus erecciones se rozaban mientras ellos hacían fricción, el moreno empezó a bajar de los labios del ojiazul a su cuello, bajando más y más hasta llegar a sus pezones y devorarlos como si fueran caramelos, Chris soltaba balbuceos de vez en cuando si no fuera por su control en ese mismo momento se hubiera venido, ya que una parte de el nunca pensó en acabar así, el solo había planeado ir al departamento de Darren y decirle lo que sentía, él pensó que tal vez él ya había olvidado lo que había sentido pero resulto ser lo contrario, tanto el ojimiel como él se aman por igual.

_"__When you say you love me__  
__Know I love you more__  
__When you say you need me__  
__Know I need you more__  
__Boy, I adore you__  
__I adore you"_

_(Cuando dices que me quieres,__  
__sé que yo te quiero más.__  
__Cuando dices que me necesitas,__  
__sé que yo te necesito más.__  
__Chico, te adoro.__  
__Te adoro.)_

La poca ropa que les quedaba fue olvidada en el suelo de la habitación…

Cada vez los gemidos de ambos se oían más, el moreno empezó a preparar a el ojiazul ensalivando su dedo para luego meterlo en la entrada del amor de su vida, comenzó a mover su dedo tratando de dilatar el agujero del castaño luego fue aumentando de dígitos buscando ese punto dulce.

"Ah… Ahí, si, justo ahí" – Chris gimió.

'Bingo' pensó Darren.

_"__I love lying next to you__  
__I could do this for eternity__  
__You and me__  
__We're meant to be in holy matrimony__  
__God knew exactly what he was doing__  
__When he led me to you"_

_(Me encanta estar tumbado junto a ti,__  
__podría hacer esto para la eternidad.__  
__Tú y yo, __  
__estamos hechos para estar (unidos) en santo matrimonio__  
__Dios sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo,__  
__cuando me guió hasta ti.)_

Darren al fin fue entrando en Chris, se quedó por un momento sin moverse por que por ende podría lastimar al castaño, al principio si tenía cara de dolor pero cuando el ojimiel lo beso en la frente sudorosa, el ojiazul se relajó, ahí fue donde el moreno empezó a moverse, lento, pero ya podía ver la cara de placer y no de dolor del castaño.

_"__When you say you love me__  
__Know I love you more__  
__When you say you need me__  
__Know I need you more__  
__Boy, I adore you__  
__I adore you"_

_(Cuando dices que me quieres,__  
__sé que yo te quiero más.__  
__Cuando dices que me necesitas,__  
__sé que yo te necesito más.__  
__Chico, te adoro.__  
__Te adoro.)_

Las embestidas empezaron a ser más rápidas, el departamento se encontraba en silencio pero cierta habitación estaba llena de sonidos de amor, de dos almas haciéndose una sola, pieles chocando, sudor corriendo y así ambos llegaron al clímax juntos susurrándose un dulce 'te amo'.

_"__When you say you love me__  
__Know I love you more__  
__When you say you need me__  
__Know I need you more__  
__Boy, I adore you__  
__I adore you"_

_(Cuando dices que me quieres,__  
__sé que yo te quiero más.__  
__Cuando dices que me necesitas,__  
__sé que yo te necesito más.__  
__Chico, te adoro.__  
__Te adoro.)_

Ambos sabían que tal vez podía ser difícil confesárselo al mundo, pero si algo tenían asegurado era que juntos iban a luchar y que las personas que de verdad los querían iban a estar junto a ellos brindándoles todo el apoyo que necesitaran.

Al final, sea como sea pudieron darse cuenta que mientras estuvieran juntos nada les podía hacer daño, se casarían, formarían un familia, tendrían peleas y luego una gran reconciliación ya que fuese como fuera se tenían el uno al otro y ya nada más importaba.

~Fin.

* * *

**Antes que nada! perdón si no es un gran lemon &amp; eso pero hice lo que pude... espero les guste la verdad es que creo que es el mejor One-Shoot que he escrito! &amp; lo ame! espero ustedes tambien lo amen :3**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme! :')**

**_1 de cada 10 lectores dejan review unete &amp; se parte de este uno por ciento! :D _**

**_Besos!  
~Miichy!_**


End file.
